


I Don't Remember What We Said

by MorganaALaufeyson



Series: Loki Lust Poems [3]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Poems, Multi, NSFW, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaALaufeyson/pseuds/MorganaALaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine experimenting this...<br/>As long as Loki inspires me lust poems, I'll be writing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Remember What We Said

I had this erotical dream…  
that keeps me daydreaming…  
I dreamt of him… my god and king  
and all the gorgeous things I wanted to do…  
all the nasty things that consume me...

I touched his pale skin face…  
and I kissed his thin lips…  
I darted my tongue into his mouth…  
while my hands ran along his back  
and I heard his breath, heavy and sensual…

His arms hug me strong  
while I bit his earlobe…  
and I grabbed his hair…  
and he moaned in pleasure…  
but I don’t remember what we said…

His pale and cold skin…  
his emerald green eyes…  
his raven black hair…  
his dominant and towering presence…  
as a king, a god, a master…

My hands ran down his chest…  
while I bit and suck his throat…  
and he moaned against my ear…  
while my hands played in his adbomen…  
and he teased me with his long fingers…

He grabbed my hair and pulled a little bit  
And I laughed in pleasure  
while grabbing his butt  
but my hands could not stop there  
and I put them between his legs…

So was time for him to laugh…  
and he sighed, and hold me stronger  
and I started playing with his manhood…  
stroking, provoking… making him mad.  
but I don’t remember what we said …

I felt him bit my neck  
kiss my shoulder and collarbone  
I felt him get harder against my legs  
His breath was heavier and icy  
and all this was making me plea more and more…

His hands started playing with my breasts  
and his slender long fingers playing with my nipples  
while he sucked my throat  
and I would hold him stronger  
and, of course, we couldn’t remember what we said…

The lust would consume us entirely  
and we looked to each other wildly…  
and his long fingers ran down my belly  
until he had reached my intimacy  
and deliciously, he started fingered me…

I could not control my hips…  
my legs were so weak  
and he was even harder  
and I started to beg him  
please, take me, take me as yours!

He lift me up and put me on a table  
and I did not have any shame anymore  
he spred my legs, and leant down on me  
looking me deeply with his emeral green eyes  
and he smirked in a devilsh way.

I was so wet, so ready for my god  
He teased me in my entrance…  
And I wrapped his waist with my legs  
And gloriously he penetrated me  
with his gorgeous erection

I moaned, almost fainted in pain and pleasure  
he was harder, deeper, stronger, faster  
I wanted all of him inside of me  
and he took me senseless, groaning, sweating  
over and over again, until we explode in the sweetest agony  
until no more words were necessary.


End file.
